Ser Feliz
by AliceBrandonCullenHale
Summary: Sonfic basado en la cancion de Jose Gaviria y Jorge Villamizar.-Gracias a ella descubri que simplemente a su lado puedo ser feliz-.Alice/Jasper


**SER FELIZ**

Song fic basado en la canción ser feliz de Jose Gaviria y Jorge Villamizar -Alice & Jasper- ONE SHOOT.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la conocí en aquella cafetería en Filadelfia, era perfecta aunque tal vez yo no le mereciera, pero ella era mi mundo, todo para mi ,las cosas a su lado eran mas felices. Estábamos en un invierno frio y torrentoso para los humanos, íbamos agarrados de la mano caminando bajo cientos de copos de nieve, los niños jugaban a guerra de bolas de nieve y por unos instantes me imagine si ambos fuéramos humanos, sacudí mi cabeza y pensé querer leer su mente, tener el don de una de las personas del clan del que ella tanto hablaba. Un impacto en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos y mis sentidos se alertaron al ver que una niñita de cabellos rubios corría hacia nosotros, cuando resbalo en la nieve y se cayo, su rodilla se raspo, me prepare para saltarle encima, pero Alice me tomo de la mano y me retuvo.

-Jasper, cariño no te muevas, mira lo que hará- A ella no le podía negar nada así que trague la ponzoña e intente poner una expresión tranquila no confiaba en nadie que no fuera Alice.

_Todavía soy_

_el tipo al que le cuesta sonreir_

_y todavia me hacen sospechar_

_las buenas intenciones_.

La niñita se paro y sin poner menor atención a su rodilla continuo corriendo hacia nosotros y se planto frente a a nosotros muy quieta , pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que hablo:

-Señoood, me disculpas es que no vi done iba a caed pedo lo golpeo a uted y dio do diento Mucio-dijo ella con su labio inferior temblando haciendo un pucherito.

Me sorprendí ya que Alice se agacho a su altura y tranquilizo a la pequeña:

-No te preocupes, a el no le molesta, solo se asusto, por cierto mi nombre es Alice y el tuyo es?- dijo Alice dejándome atónito ,ella no era un hada madrina y esto no era un cuento de hadas, no me agradaba la situación pero ella sabia lo que hacia.

Sigo sin creer

en el final feliz de la canción,

en la balada cursi, en la ilusíon

en tantas pretenciones.

La niña estiro su manita cubierta de un guante y se presento:

-Mi nombe es Anne Edizabeth Hudson pedo me dicen Anny, y el como se lliama-, ay Dios que curiosa niñita

Alice la tomo en brazos y la sostuvo dándole un besito en la mejilla y a mi una significativa mirada.

El beso y todo eso

a veces solo es un ritual

en el que no creia,

pero me estás haciendo cambiar.

-Mucho gusto –dije con voz cortada-Jasper, pequeña-ella ensancho una sonrisa y yo intente hacer lo mismo aunque no dio resultados. Alice soltó una carcajada y Anne se le unió , yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír también.

_Contigo_

_se me olvida la ironía,_

_el lado triste de la vida,_

_el sarcasmo, la agonía,_

_y aunque haga frio_,

Se veian como madre e hija y Anne cobdujo a Alice a una casa del árbol sin terminar,Alice salto con Anne hasta allí y yo le segui.

-Esta es mi casa-Alice rio, ningún ser humano podría vivir asi.-no es verdad mi hemana y io vivimos aquí ella tabaja y da gente de ayuda pada contuid la casa pedo a veces la veo llodad y ellia dice que no hay dinedo-Anne sonrrio con melancolía, mientras alice sollozaba , de pronto se me ocurrio una idea.

_Contigo_

_algo florece cada día_

_y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,_

_sorprendentemente al verte_

_simplemente,_

_es ser feliz._

_-_Ally cariño quédate aquí con Anne ,ya regreso, diviértanse-Alice asinto pensativamente mientas yo saltaba al suelo, una hora después llegue cargado de algo que las haría felices a ambas

_Todavía sé_

_que queda otro poquito, y aprender_

_no se hace en un minuto ni en un mes_

_por buenas intenciones_.

Con mucha madera, varias tejas , pintura martillo y puntillas se me había ocurrido terminar de contruir una casa de verdad para Anne y su hermana, la pequeña no podía cerrar su boquita de la emoción, la niña se sentó y Alice y yo nos aseguramos que nadie nos estuviera viendo y a velocidad vampírica construimos la paredes, pero el techo me dio serios problemas

-Jazz la teja va al revés y asegúrala con puntillas y alambre-dijo conteniendo una risita

Anne suspiro y susurro románticamente:

-Que dulzura-Alice y yo le miramos expectantes,la pequeña contesto

-esque aveces la señora de los libos pasa y me deja ve los de pincesas y ustedes se padecen a l de Bancadieves o el de la Bellia y da bestia-Alice y yo solo pudimos reir.

_ Me haces sospechar,_

_te juro que tu me haces sospechar_

_que el mundo no es tan duro en realidad,_

_que siempre hay soluciones._

Luego de dos hora una gran casa del árbol estaba en pie pero aun faltaba la mejor parte

-Ahí que pintarlo y decorarlo- dijo aplaudiendo Alice junto a Anne

_El beso y todo eso_

_a veces solo es un ritual_

_en el que no creia,_

_pero me estás haciendo cambiar._

Nos divertimos mucho y quedamos llenos de pintura, Alice salto por una de las ventanas y fue a traer algo de "decoración" mientras yo construía dos camas de madera para Anne y su hermana.

Contigo

se me olvida la ironía,

el lado triste de la vida,

el sarcasmo, la agonía,

y aunque haga frio

De pronto dos manitas se colgaron de mi cuello y Anne me abrazo con fuerza , le respondí al abrazome dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y levanto su carita

-Gacias señod Jasper, pod sed tan dueno con mido ojada udted quieda a la seniodita Alice como ellia a usted y se casen y sean fedices y tengan una casa gande y no se oviden de mi-lo ultimo lo dijo bajito

-No te preocupes Anny , nunca te olvidaremos –ojala tu tampoco lo hagas pensé para mis adentros.

_Contigo,_

_algo florece cada día_

_y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,_

_sorprendentemente al verte_

_simplemente,_

_es ser felíz._

A ella yo la quería y a Alice la amaba era la única mujer que había despertado eso en mi, Anne no me soltaba y me senté con ella, cuando Alice llego sonrió y nos abrazamos con una Anne ya dormida.

_Es ser feliz..._

_Es ser feliz._

_Contigo,_

_se me olvida la ironía,_

_el lado triste de la vida,_

_los sarcasmos, la agonía,_

_y aunque haga frio_

Alice termino de decorar la casita mientras Yo acostaba a Anne en una cama, Alice me miro y sonrió:

-Lamento no poder hacerte padre, serias el mejor

-No te atormentes, tu eres todo lo que quiero.

En la mañana despertamos a Anne ella nos dio las gracias y le dejamos una cajita con dinero suficiente para el resto de su vida y la de su hermana, ella nos agradeció con un abrazo, un beso, un dibujo y unas flor, aprovechamos para dejar una nota a su hermana explicándole, nos despedimos de Anne y bajamos de su casa, ella se asomo por la ventana y sacudió su manita.

-Anne que sucede – pregunto visiblemente alterada su hermana

-ellos-dijo señalándonos a lo lejos, ya que ambos íbamos de capas negras-Nos ayudaron.

La adolescente grito por la ventana t nosotros giramos y sacudimos las manos para desaparecer del lugar

_contigo,_

_algo florece cada día_

_y lo primero que me pasa por la mente,_

_sorprendentemente al verte_

_simplemente,_

_es ser felíz._

Siempre que pudimos visitamos a Anne y aun no nos olvida, ahora tiene una bonita familia, también ella es feliz.

_(_Es ser feliz...)

Con Alice aprendí una cosa. Gracias a que ella esta a mi lado ,}

VIVO POR ELLA, PARA SER FELIZ.


End file.
